What Jack Lacks
by SilverCat63
Summary: Sequel to lifeproof's "Self Control"-read that first! Ianto is jealous and maybe a little bit hurt after "Self Control". When Jack and Ianto go out on a late night mission smut ensues. Janto!
1. Jack Harkness and Self Control

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood isn't mine, not a single bit of it. It all belongs to the bigwigs at the BBC and whoever else. I'm just playing with some pretty toys and I promise I'll give them back when I'm done.

**Warning:** OK, this is Torchwood. Do I need to tell you about Jack and Ianto? No? I thought not.

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to lifeproof's story "Self Control." I recommend you read that before you read this so you know what I'm talking about. And it's really, really good! This is a working title, if anyone has any ideas tell me! So, I hope you enjoy. And please, please, please leave a review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Chapter 1 Jack Harkness and Self Control

Jack Harkness and self control did not go together. Ianto was very aware of this - _very_ aware. So was it very surprising that he and Gwen couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were trapped in a lift together? Nope, no sir. Not surprising at all.

Ianto told himself that he didn't mind. That he was over Jack Harkness. Or, at least, that's what he _tried_ to tell himself.

But he couldn't get rid of the picture of Jack and Gwen emerging, flushed and disheveled, from the ancient lift. He'd known Jack long enough to know what that grin on his face meant. At the time he'd laughed it off. The look on Gwen's face was had been quite comical.

Now, two weeks later, he couldn't look either of them in the face. Gwen hadn't seemed to notice, but then Ianto had never been entirely comfortable around her for some reason. Jack, however, knew something was up – sort of. Someone else definitely noticed his behavior though.

Sylvia, his girlfriend for the past month and a half, started complaining about how little time he spent with her. It seemed that anytime he tried to go out with her something came up. The Rift would flare or Jack would call with some stupid question. If Ianto didn't know better he might almost say Jack was trying to get between them.

Ianto knew he was acting like a slighted lover, but he couldn't help himself. He knew Jack wasn't a one man type of guy, that fact had been made very clear to him in the first weeks of their "relationship." But Ianto still found himself half inventing reasons to stay late at the Hub, or take unimportant paperwork to Jack in his office just so he could watch Jack sign off on it.

Of course, seeing Jack all bent over the desk like that made Ianto think of all the times the desk had been used for activities other than signing papers. Once Jack was done Ianto usually had to hold the papers over himself as he beat a hasty retreat to the archives or the Tourist Office. He knew Jack knew what the papers were hiding, but he didn't say anything and Ianto certainly wasn't going to bring the subject up.

So silence reigned and Ianto found himself becoming increasingly desperate. It all came to a head one Friday night.

Ianto was supposed to be meeting Sylvia and some of her friends at a pub for drinks. Just as he was heading for the cog door and freedom Jack called out behind him.

"Hey, Ianto! You busy?"

Ianto froze and closed his eyes. Of all days...

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was loud and insistent.

So Ianto fixed a smile on his face and turned to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Good! Toshiko got some funny readings from that warehouse we cleaned out a couple of weeks ago. Remember it?" Of course Ianto remembered, he could feel his eyes glazing at the thought of it. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could go and check it out?"

Ianto frowned, "She didn't say anything about funny readings."

"Yeah well, she mentioned them to me just before she left." Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "They're not that serious, but we should check it out. Just in case."

Ianto took a deep breath, Sylvia would kill him if he didn't come. But Jack was asking for him, something he hadn't since the previous trip to the warehouse. "Alright, just give me a moment."

"Take your time. I'll get a scanner and the guns." Jack headed off as Ianto pulled out his mobile. He didn't have the courage to talk to Sylvia so he'd just text her. He had just pressed the send button when Jack appeared at his side, "Ready?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Ready and willing." The grin Jack gave was highly suggestive and Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Let's go then."


	2. That Boss of Yours

**Author's Note: **Hi all! Just so you know, this has been beta'd by the wonderful InsanityamI. The title was Insanity's suggestion, and I'm not sure I'm a hundred percent happy with it even though it's way better than my original. I'm open to alternatives, if anyone out there has any ideas... Please enjoy and leave a review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2 That Boss of Yours

The trip to the warehouse was made in complete silence, for Ianto at least. Jack didn't shut up practically the whole trip. It was just one wild story after another with him and Ianto found himself rolling his eyes more than he had in weeks.

When they reached their destination Jack hopped out of the SUV before it had stopped moving. Ianto took his time shutting the engine off and removing the key from the ignition. By the time he stepped out and closed his door Jack already had the scanner out and was starting a scan.

"Looks like there's still a faint energy signal on the roof," Jack said. Ianto frowned and tried to manoeuvre himself so he could look at the scanner's small screen. Jack jerked it away from him, "C'mon, this way."

He led the way over to a building full of deserted flats. Ianto saw where he was headed and stopped in his tracks. "Jack, you can't be serious." The American turned to look at him, confusion painting his features. "The last time you tried the lift you were trapped in it."

Jack grinned, "Yeah. It was fun!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I'll bet it was. But we don't have anyone to come rescue us. Do you really think it's a good idea to get stuck in there this time?"

Jack's grin faltered, "Toshiko fixed it."

"Do you want to chance it?"

"Why not? I trust Toshiko, don't you?"

"'No," Ianto sighed, he just wasn't going to win. "Let's go then."

They climbed into the dirty old lift and started going up. They hadn't gone more than a floor and half when Ianto's mobile rang shrilly.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled it out. _Sylvia_ was flashing across the screen, he really wasn't going to win, tonight just wasn't his night. Thinking he should just get it done and over with Ianto flipped his phone open. "Hi, babe."

"_Where the _hell_ are you?"_

Ianto pulled the phone away and winced, "I'm working late, I told you."

"_Yeah, right! Don't lie to me, Ianto Jones." _Sylvia's voice was shrill and slightly slurred, apparently she hadn't waited for him. "_You're seeing someone else!"_

"No, I'm not." Ianto tried to keep his voice reasonable, he'd found a neutral tone worked best with angry women. "My boss asked me to stay late and help him with something. It was all very last minute."

"_Sure. That's why I haven't seen you for more than five minutes for the last week! You could just tell me, Ianto." _The slurring in her voice was getting stronger. "_You could have just told me."_

"Told you what?" Ianto flicked his eyes over to Jack. Judging by the look on his face the other man could hear every word of what was being said. Ianto tried to ignore him.

"_That you have someone else. That boss of yours-"_

Ianto was speechless, "What!"

"_It's OK. Honestly, I don't mind. There are plenty of others out there who don't bend over their boss' desk whenever he asks for it!"_

"Sylvia, listen to me. You don't understand -"

"_No. It's over, Ianto. It's been fun, but it's over." _Sylvia was crying now, _"Bye."_

"Sylvia, wait!" Ianto was practically shouting, but it was too late. She'd hung up. Ianto let his mobile fall to his side and leant his head against the grimy lift wall.

"Women," Jack said. "Fun, aren't they?" Ianto grunted noncommittally. "You shouldn't have broken your date with her. I could have handled this on my own."

"No, it's OK." Ianto stood up straight and put his mobile back in his pocket. He automatically began straightening his suit. "I'll call her in the morning and try to talk her out of it."

"I'll just have to make tonight worth your while then," Jack approached him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, rumpling his freshly straightened jacket, and planted a kiss on Ianto's cheek. "Do you mind having me for a consolation prize?"

Ianto smirked, leave it to Jack. "Jack, if you think I'm going to let you shag me like you shagged Gwen then you've got another thing coming."

At that exact moment the lift gave a sick sounding _bing_ and the doors slid back lethargically.


	3. Burning Bridges

**Author's Note: **Finally! Something's happening lol. We're getting to the good stuff now folks, and there's more in the next chapter. Speaking of stuff happening... I don't see a lot of reviews happening. Please leave some? Pretty please? I promise another chapter (and more of the good stuff!) if you leave a review. Just three (3) words: **This is good** or **This is bad**. Please! And much thanks to InsanityamI for beta =)

If anyone cares, there's a bit of bad language and some swearing in this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3 Burning Bridges

Ianto tried to extricate himself from Jack's clutches, but the Captain wouldn't budge. "Sir?" Jack didn't reply, he was too busy nuzzling and kissing Ianto's neck.

Ianto tried again, "Jack, let's go!"

Finally, Jack gave up, "Oh, alright." He slumped comically out of the door and into the corridor beyond, "But you know you can't say no."

Ianto scoffed, "Yes, I can. I've been saying no for a month now. Or maybe you haven't noticed cos you're too busy with Gwen?"

Jack froze, "So that's what this is about?" He turned to look at the now sulking Welshman. "You're jealous of Gwen?"

"No, I'm not jealous of her. I pity her!" Ianto felt his face and neck flush. Whether it was anger or embarrassment he couldn't say. "Like I pity anyone who gets taken in by your bloody charm!"

"Bloody charm? You weren't calling it that when you were the only one of the team on the receiving end of it!" Jack raised an eyebrow, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I also don't remember you complaining when you were on the receiving end of some other things."

For a moment, Ianto was so angry he couldn't speak. When he finally found his voice it was clipped and his accent was much more pronounced than usual, "Fine. You can check on these funny readings by yourself. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked back into the lift, hoping fervently that it wouldn't freeze and he'd have to wait for Jack to rescue him. That'd be all he fucking needed.

Luckily the gods were with him and Ianto made it back down with no problems. He stomped his way over the the Torchwood SUV and yanked the door open with more force then necessary. He also took savage pleasure in slamming the door closed. It just felt _good_.

For a moment he sat, hands clenched on the steering wheel. Ianto was sorely tempted to start the engine and drive off, Jack be damned. But a large part of him, larger than the bit that wanted to drive off, told him to wait and see if Jack would follow him down.

After a few tense minutes Ianto decided Jack wasn't coming. And if Jack wasn't coming then Ianto could best use his time by calling Sylvia and trying to mend that bridge, seeing as he'd just burnt one. He pulled out his mobile and took a moment to compose himself before pressing Sylvia's speed dial.

The phone rang once and then went directly to her voice mail. Great, just great. She'd turned her phone off, typical.

Trying to keep his voice light, Ianto left a message. "Hey, it's me. I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. Can we just talk? Why don't I stop by your place in the morning with breakfast? I'll bring your favorite. Call me back?"

He ended the call and clenched the mobile in his hand. He couldn't figure out what to say to Sylvia that would make sense to her. He thumped the fisted phone off his door. Of course, with the state she was no doubt in by now, nothing would make sense. Tonight was so totally and definitely _not_ his night.

Ianto was so wrapped up in his morose thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin when something tapped on his window. Startled, he turned to to look, hand automatically reaching for his gun.

It was just Jack, grinning apologetically at him and gesturing for him to put his window down. With a sigh Ianto put the key in the ignition and turned it just enough to power the windows. "What do you want?"

"I got something, open the boot up for me." Jack hesitated, "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before."

"Alright, but you're still not gonna shag me." Ianto knew Jack's tricks and he was determined not to fall for them. "Do you need help getting it in?"

Ianto instantly regretted his words. Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah."

"Fine," Ianto snapped. "I'll be around to help you in a second."

Ianto punched the release button for the back, pretending it was Jack's sparkling eyes that he was stabbing out. Or maybe it was his nose... Either way, it would wipe _that_ grin off his face.

He suppressed a groan as he got out, being extra careful to not slam the door. Jack didn't need anymore fuel for the fire. Grumbling mentally, Ianto slouched around to the back of the SUV.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked as Jack lifted the hatch.

Jack gave an almost imperceptible frown, "It was right here. Maybe it rolled under the car?"

"Right," Ianto sighed. He really, seriously doubted that something had rolled under the car. But he bent down to look anyway. "I don't see anything."

"I can see something." Ianto turned to look at Jack and realized that the other man was staring at his bum.

"Can you see anything alien?" He stressed.

Jack pondered for a moment before looking down at himself, "Yeah. I can see something alien."

"Jack, I'm serious."

"So am I." Ianto suddenly felt warm hands on his arse. The heat of Jack's palms burned through the thin material of his suit trousers and Ianto wanted to moan. It took a superhuman effort on his part to keep silent. He stood up.

"Jack-" The hands moved to his hips, burning hotter than before. Or maybe that was just Ianto's blood beginning to race.

"Yeah?" The hands slid farther forward, towards his belt.

"There weren't any readings, were there?" Talented fingers began to loosen his belt. "You just wanted to get me alone."

"You're so clever, my dear Ianto." The belt was completely undone now and Ianto was more than half undone himself. Jack began to trace circles over the button at the top of Ianto's fly. "Clever people are rewarded."

The fingers popped the button open and began to teasingly fondle the zipper and flesh below. "What um," Ianto cleared his throat, "what kind of reward?"

"You're clever. Think about it," Jack whispered against Ianto's neck, making him shiver.

"Mmm," this time the moan couldn't be held back as Ianto thought about it.

"Are you thinking?" Ianto could only nod. "When was the last time you made out in the car?"

Ianto groaned, "The last Weevil hunt, two months ago." Jack's fingers came closer to the zip. "It was Owen's turn to clean out the car that week."

Jack's laughter puffed in Ianto's ear, "Yeah, he still hasn't shut up about it. Who's turn is it this week?"

The zip began to slide down and Ianto could barely think to reply, "Gwen's."

"Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge then?" Jack nibbled at his ear lobe, "We could watch her on the CCTV."

That sounded good. It sounded _really_ good. It almost sounded better than the things that Jack and he would be doing in a few moments... Ianto stiffened when he realized what he was about to do. "No."

"Ianto-" Jack began as he tried to tighten his hold on the Welshman.

But Ianto was having none of it. He tore himself away and turned to face Jack. "No, you're not shagging me, Jack."

"But-" Ianto silenced Jack with a finger on his lips.

"Screw you." He said, looking intently at the other man. Hoping he'd take the hint.


	4. Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Control

**Author's Note: **OK, the next chapter as promised. I got a few more reviews this time *does a victory dance* but I still want more lol! Bushels of thanks go to those who did review, you made my day! And baskets go to people who've added to alerts! Sorry, I'll stop bugging you and let you read. Things are getting hotter and we're almost done so... Enjoy!

One last thing, thanks for the beta Insanity!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Control

Jack's eyes lit up and he pressed a kiss on Ianto's finger before pulling back, "Ianto Jones, you read my mind."

"It was too easy, sir." Ianto smirked before leaning in and capturing Jack's lips in a fierce kiss. Now it was Jack who was moaning and Ianto thought vaguely about how much he'd missed this. Jack's heat, his smell, his taste, his hardness. Ianto grinned into the kiss as he felt Jack pressing against his thigh.

Then Jack's tongue flicked at Ianto's lips, begging to be admitted, and he decided it was time to show Jack just who was in charge of this. So he kept his lips firmly pressed together for a long moment, letting Jack stew as he lavished more attention on Ianto's lips. Finally, as Jack was practically gnawing on him, Ianto let him in.

A slippery battle for dominance ensued and Ianto was hard pressed to win. Jack was a very skilled kisser and he knew just what to do to make Ianto surrender. Luckily, Ianto had a few tricks up his sleeve, too.

While Jack was busy counting Ianto's teeth Ianto slipped his hands under the Captain's greatcoat and around his waist. Just as Jack was getting to the last of Ianto's molars the younger man untucked his shirt and slipped his hand down Jack's pants.

He pulled back in surprise, hissing, "That's no fair!"

"You're not the only one who can cheat, Jack." Ianto chuckled. The immortal was definitely rubbing off on him – in more ways than one. Ianto drew back slightly so that Jack's hips could no longer reach him.

"What's gotten into you tonight, Ianto?" Jack asked as he stilled in Ianto's hands.

"Not you, not tonight," he breathed, before taking Jack's lips again. This time the kiss was gentler, though no less a battle than before, and Ianto found that he needed to put Jack back in his place. A quick movement of his hand and a probing finger made Jack pull back.

"Anxious, are you?"

"No." Ianto pecked Jack again, "I know you. You have no control, Jack."

"I do too!"

"No, you don't. You and I both know it." Ianto let their bodies brush, maneuvering so that his back was to the road and Jack was pinned between him and the SUV. "All I have to do is wait, and you'll come for me."

Jack smirked, "Anytime."

"No control," Ianto shook his head and kissed Jack again. "None."

"Is that a threat, Mr Jones?" Jack fixed a mock glare on him, though it was rather ruined by Jack's swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

"No, sir. That was a promise," Ianto said, before suddenly pushing Jack back and into the SUV. "Which I fully intend to make good on."

"When?" Jack propped himself up to look at Ianto, ignoring the fact that he was only half in the boot and at Ianto's mercy.

"When I'm good and ready," Ianto loomed menacingly over Jack.

Jack took the hint and lay back, raising only his head to maintain eye contact. "And when will that be?"

"As soon as you get in there and get your clothes off." Jack's eyes darkened with lust as he pulled his knees up to his chest, making Ianto think of taking him right then. But no, not yet. He wasn't ready.

Without another word Ianto slammed the hatch closed and walked quickly to one of the back doors. He had no doubt that Jack would already be half naked by the time he got in there. And Ianto didn't want to miss a minute of the show.


	5. Self Control is Over Rated

**Author's Note: **OK, I'm late. I meant to post this yesterday but I just didn't have the energy. Like everyone else in this germ-ridden world I'm sick. The worst is over and I'm on the mend, now if only the same could be said for my muse lol. So, yeah. I'll shut up now and let you lot go enjoy! Reviews are still greatly appreciated. Oh, and if you say I have a foot fetish at the end of this I'll deny every word!

Thanks go once again to InsanityamI for reaffirming my greatness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5 Self Control is Over Rated

Ianto wasn't disappointed. Jack was already shirtless and struggling with his boots when Ianto closed the door behind him and sat down to watch. When he realized he had an audience Jack's movements slowed considerably.

He toed off one boot and started on the other, letting the laces trail through his fingers. Then the socks were peeled off. When he reached languidly for his belt Ianto realized that his own belt was flapping open, along with his fly. So while Jack opened his zip, Ianto buckled his belt.

Jack noticed what he was doing. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed, Ianto?"

"Hm, maybe, sir." Ianto licked his lips as Jack slowly slid his trousers off. He threw them aside and looked expectantly up at Ianto.

"Care to join me?" Jack crossed his legs Indian-style and leaned back on his hands.

"You're not done yet," Ianto said, gesturing towards Jack's tented pants.

Jack raised a hand, only to run it teasingly along his waistband. "These aren't coming off until something comes off you."

With a mock sigh of frustration Ianto slipped his suit jacket open and off his shoulders. He looked to Jack, but the other man continued to play with his waistband and showed no signs of stopping. Ianto rolled his eyes and began to loosen his tie, after tossing it on top of his jacket he opened the top few buttons of his shirt.

Jack just looked at him, "I wanna see more skin than that, Ianto."

Ianto smirked. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up, baring his forearms. "There."

"Ianto," Jack sighed. "When I say I want more skin I mean _more_ skin!"

"But you never said how much more you wanted, sir." Ianto teased, "And besides, I thought we both agreed that you had no control?"

"I don't. That's why I want more skin," He grinned and eyed Ianto up and down, undressing him with his eyes.

"You want it, you do it." Ianto ordered, leaning back in his seat and letting his arms fall to his sides. "And no losing any buttons, this is my favorite shirt."

Jack wasted no time in scooting forward to sit at Ianto's feet. "It's my favorite too. I'll be extra careful." He reached for Ianto's left foot, pulling it shoe and all into his lap before teasing the laces open and easing the leather off the Welshman's foot. Then he repeated the process on the right.

"With everything you do you still find time to shine your shoes," Jack murmured as he set the shoes safely in the footwell of one of the passenger seats.

Next, Jack rolled the sock down Ianto's calf, fingers brushing gently against his skin and sending soft shivers up Ianto's spine. It was amazing how something as simple as taking off a sock became so sexy when it was Jack Harkness doing it.

When both socks were off Jack took a long moment to fold them neatly and tuck them back into Ianto's shoes. Ianto fully expected Jack to go for his shirt next, but Jack had other ideas.

Ianto felt something ghost over his instep, making his foot twitch convulsively in Jack's grip. Jack was a master of feather light touches that never failed to raise goose-pimples on Ianto. And right now he was lavishing all his skill and attention on Ianto, who felt like he was going to turn into one great big goose-pimple if Jack didn't stop tickling him.

"Jack," he half giggled, half gasped, "St-stop it!"

Jack mutinously continued to stroke him, paying special attention to his toes, not pausing when he looked up and met Ianto's eyes, defiance overriding the lust.

Ianto realized that he had to do something or any control he had would be shattered. Moving quickly, before Jack could stop him, Ianto ran his free foot up Jack's thigh and against his crotch. He twitched his toes and smirked in satisfaction when Jack jumped.

"Keep it up Jack, don't mind me." He said and Jack glared at him. He stroked experimentally and Ianto twitched again. He matched Jack stroke for stroke and tease for tease. Feeling the other man's excitement growing he almost forgot the goose-pimples that ran across his skin from Jack's caresses.

"Take it off."

"What?" Ianto was surprised Jack could even talk by this point.

"Take it off." Jack leaned forward, teasing forgotten. "I want you out of that shirt – _now_."

"Oh really," Ianto smiled.

"You're a-" Jack's voice faltered as Ianto moved against his crotch, effectively silencing him.

"I wasn't finished," Ianto pulled his foot from Jack's grasp, using the other to make sure he had Jack's full attention. "I want to see more skin. And I want to see you doing it."

Jack's breath hitched, and his eyes dilated in lust. "My pleasure – _sir_."

"That's the idea," Ianto purred as Jack reached for the first button. He couldn't say anything else because he suddenly found the sight of Jack's fingers against his shirt fascinating.

With every button that slipped free Ianto's heart rate increased and his breathing became shallow. It seemed to be having a similar effect on Jack, much to Ianto's delight. Finally, Jack was able to slip the shirt off Ianto's shoulders. Instead of throwing it aside like he normally would, Jack folded the shirt neatly and set it with Ianto's shoes.

"Is that enough, sir?" Jack asked, running his hands softly over Ianto's chest.

"No." Ianto stopped the wandering hands, "I want you naked yesterday."

"Yes, sir!" Jack practically ripped his pants from his body. Then he sat back, awaiting further orders.

"Turn around," Ianto ordered, hurriedly removing his trousers and pants and tossing them aside before sliding down to the floor behind him. "I want you to come for me, Jack."


	6. Make a Mess

**Author's Note:** Here it is – the second to last chapter of this story! Go me! And go InsanityamI for helping my ego take over the world by being my beta! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, we're finally getting to the good stuff (i.e. Janto smut!) and hopefully it's been worth the wait. Enjoy! Oh, and many thanks to those of you have left reviews, you make me embarrassingly happy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 Make a Mess

"It would be my pleasure to come for you, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack chuckled and leaned back against Ianto. He began to stroke his already hard cock languidly. After a moment he let his head fall back on Ianto's shoulder.

"That's it," Ianto encouraged. "Make a mess for Gwen."

He reached around to fondle his lover's balls. Jack let out a needy moan and turned his head to kiss Ianto. Teeth clashed and noses bumped in the awkward angle and they soon broke apart, their breath mingling and whispering across swollen lips.

"Faster," Ianto urged, and Jack complied.

For a moment Ianto let him alone, content to sit and listen as the Captain came slowly undone. When he could stand in no longer, he snaked his free arm around Jack's chest, holding him close and pinching a nipple into a hard bud.

Jack moaned again, "Ianto -"

"Hush, Jack." He captured the other man's lips in a kiss, swallowing the moans and protests. Jack's arm stilled as he turned to deepen the kiss, letting Ianto plunder his mouth. Then Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's, squeezing tightly. "Now, faster!"

Immediately, Jack began stroking again, this time with Ianto helping.

Ianto swiped his thumb across the head, feeling pre-cum leaking out. He knew Jack was close and Ianto had a sudden urge. He lowered his head to his lover's shoulder, biting and sucking until he had left a mark. Jack groaned, knowing what Ianto was trying to do.

Minutes later Jack gave in to the dual stimulation and came, his shout muffled by Ianto's lips, and a load of come landed on the floor of the SUV.

As Jack rode out the aftershocks Ianto held him tightly, letting his own growing erection press into Jack's arse. It wasn't over yet and Jack's little show had left him very aroused. Then he noticed Jack settling in his arms.

"C'mon, Jack! Get up!" He said, shaking the older man roughly. "Down on all fours. It's my turn."

Jack obeyed sluggishly, shuffling forward to make room for Ianto. "Left pocket," Jack said, turning to watch as Ianto searched through his greatcoat.

"I know," Ianto snapped, "Just shut it." Jack turned to face the back windshield, trying to sense what Ianto was doing.

The confined space made it easy to tell when Ianto came up behind him, but Jack still gasped as he felt a slick finger slide down his crack and circle his entrance. He felt himself tense in anticipation and tried to relax. It worked, to a degree, and Ianto soon added a second finger. A few very long minutes were spent as Ianto scissored his fingers before adding a third.

By then Jack could feel himself getting hard again and he could resist no longer. He began to push back, fucking himself on his lover's fingers.

Ianto let him go on for awhile, enjoying the soft sounds Jack was making, before pulling his fingers out. Jack let out a small groan at the loss of contact, but otherwise said nothing. Moving quickly, Ianto squeezed some lube into his hands and began spreading it on his aching cock. Not waiting a second longer he grasped Jack's hips hard enough to bruise and thrust in.

The pair groaned simultaneously. Jack from the heady mix of pleasure and pain. Ianto from the tight heat that enveloped him. Ianto paused, letting them both adjust, then slowly started to thrust.

He kept his pace deliberately slow, wanting to draw the pleasure out as much as possible. Jack thought otherwise and started moving his hips to meet Ianto, forcing his lover deeper inside him. A moment later and Jack gasped, stars bursting behind his eyes as Ianto hit his prostate.

"Uhh," he groaned, "Again!"

Ianto obliged, thrusting slowly, hitting the sweet spot squarely and listening to the delicious sounds Jack was making. "Oh god! Ianto, _fuck!_"

He kept the slow pace, aiming precisely, and waited. Soon Jack was reduced to just whimpers and moans and Ianto knew it was time.

He reached around to Jack's hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He began to speed up, pummelling faster and harder into the body beneath him. Ianto's groans joined Jack's amidst the soft slapping sounds of flesh on flesh and their heavy breathing.

"Ianto," Jack gasped.

"Go," He hissed back, pumping his hand one last time before Jack groaned his release for the second time that night.

Ianto bit his lip as the muscles around his cock clenched. He held on, milking the orgasm for Jack, listening to his soft whimpers as Ianto continued to abuse his prostate. When Jack had gone silent Ianto gave one last thrust and lost it.

He threw his head back and let the sensations wash over him. Waves of pleasure pulsed down his body, making him shudder and jerk.

When he opened his eyes he was cradled in Jack's arms. How he'd got there or when he'd closed his eyes he didn't know, but it felt good and that was all that mattered.

"Hey," Jack's voice rasped. "You OK?"

"Yeah," he breathed, sitting up slowly. "We should get back."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. Neither man made a move, both content to just sit there. Jack began running his fingers through Ianto's hair, sculpting it into sweaty spikes. Ianto traced random patterns on across Jack's shoulders.

They stayed like that for five long minutes, until Ianto realised his foot had fallen asleep. Groaning softly, he pulled himself away from Jack and crawled over to where his clothes were safely folded. He heard Jack scrabbling around behind him, obviously trying to find his scattered garments.

Once they had both got somewhat dressed Jack held his hand out, "Give me the keys. I'll drive."

Ianto handed them over happily. His head was still swimming pleasantly and he knew he was in no condition to drive. He spent most of the trip lolling in his seat whilst Jack traced circles on his thigh and he was pleasantly surprised to find that they reached their parking space under the Millennium Stadium fairly quickly.

Jack turned the SUV off, "So."

"So?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What are you going to do?" Ianto asked cheekily. He really didn't want to move.

"I'm having thoughts of kidnapping a certain Welshman and making him my prisoner for the night." Jack's eyes twinkled merrily, "He'd be helpless to resist my charms."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto leaned in for a kiss, "You're insatiable, Harkness."

"I know," grinned Jack.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Drum roll, please! Here it is, folks, the last chapter of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. So, one last round of thanks and then we can get on with all this. First of all, thanks again to lifeproof for letting me play in your sandbox, I've had a blast. Second, thanks to InsanityamI for being a wonderful, ego stroking beta. And, last but not least, thanks to everyone who has read this, I've had so much fun watching the graphs go up and down lol. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7 Epilogue

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Jack's voice echoed around the Hub, making the team start and look up at him. "It seems the Rift has given us the day off, so there's no need for you to all be hanging around here."

Gwen gave a half-hearted cheer, "Thank goodness!"

"Ah!" Jack held up a warning finger, "It's your turn to get the SUV valeted, Mrs. Cooper-Williams."

"But, Jack-" Gwen whined. She'd been hoping to get home in time to make dinner for Rhys. Owen and Toshiko shot her sympathetic glances as they hurried out the cog door.

"No buts, Gwen. The SUV gets cleaned every week or we drown in bad coffee and backed up filing," Jack admonished. "Take it home with you. You can bring it back in the morning."

Gwen pouted a bit, but went and grabbed the keys anyway. She didn't notice the look that passed between Jack and Ianto.

"Oh, Gwen?" Ianto's voice was soft, and completely innocent. "I think there's a rather bad stain in the boot that might need some special attention before you take it."

Gwen snorted, "Yeah, sure. It's not Weevil shit again, is it?"

"No," It was Jack this time, looking just as innocent as Ianto. "It won't take too long."

"It better not," She grumbled on her way out, still oblivious to the silent conversation going on between the men behind her.

Once she had disappeared up to the garage Jack and Ianto raced into Jack's office with naughty school boy looks plastered on their faces. Jack quickly brought up the CCTV feed for the SUV on his computer and plopped down in his chair to watch the show. Ianto went to stand beside him, but was pulled down onto Jack's lap and thoroughly kissed.

They waited with bated breath as Gwen opened the boot. She leaned in unsuspectingly, searching for the stain. The resolution and angle were bad, but the boys could still tell when she realised what she was seeing.

She back pedalled quickly, tripped and nearly fell on her bum. She stood for a moment, a look of horror on her face. Then she glared up at the camera as though she could see the two giggling men on the other side. At that Jack and Ianto dissolved into peals of laughter.

Tears actually began leaking out of Jack's eyes as he watched Gwen fuming. Ianto thought he'd never be able to catch his breath, she looked even more flustered than when she had got out of the lift with Jack. It was too much!

Then Jack sobered, "She's gonna come back down here, you know."

"Then we'd best make ourselves scarce."

"Hm, where can we hide?" Jack leaned back, putting his chin in his hand in a mock thought.

"I know!" Ianto sprang up and rushed to the manhole in the corner, "She'll never find us down here!"

"Good idea!" Jack's face lit up and he started over to Ianto. A glance at the CCTV told him that Gwen was probably already on her way down.

Thinking quickly, he closed the window as Ianto slid down the ladder into his quarters. Once he was satisfied with his office, Jack hurried over to join him, slamming the trapdoor closed and locking it. They crouched together in the darkness as they heard Gwen enter the Hub.

"Jack!" Her footsteps echoed quietly through the seemingly empty base. "Ianto?"

Jack stifled a giggle and Ianto made to hush him.

"Where are you?" Gwen's voice was nearer now, probably just outside the office. Jack giggled again and Ianto decided he needed distracting. Moving swiftly, he covered Jack's mouth with his own.

All thoughts of pranks and Gwen and silence went clean out of their heads as their tongues touched and danced. Even the sound of Gwen's footsteps on the trapdoor above failed to remind them. Eventually, Gwen's search, and their kiss, stopped.

"Now what?" Ianto whispered as he flopped on the bed.

"We should wait a while, just to make sure she's gone," Jack whispered back.

Ianto grinned, "What should we do while we wait then?"

"I have a few ideas," Jack murmured, and closed the distance between them.


End file.
